MPK AND THE PRINCES OF SONG: UtaPri Fanfiction
by My Pharaoh's Keeper
Summary: Find out what happens to Melody KaSakura as her journey to recover her passion for music after a major accident and a life-threatening diagnosis. Secrets are revealed as the clock counts down til the graduation audition. But what will happen until then? Can her sour attitude can be turned upside down? And will she and her new friends even pass?
1. DAWN OF NEW BEGINNINGS

**Disclaimer: MPK does not own anything from UTA NO PRINCE SAMA! Just my OC KaSakura Melody, steal her...and you'll have to live with a guilty conscience? Just don't use her without permission!**

* * *

_"Hey, Melody-chan. Do you like music?"_

_"What?! Of course I do! Why would you even ask me that?!"_

_"No! I mean the music you and I make, do you think its good?"_

_"Uh...yeah! I like our music the most!"_

_"But...did you ever...hate...it?" I looked at him like he was crazy, "Like, hate music altogether, like it didn't connect with you anymore? Like it wasn't your passion, like you thought it was?"_

_"No way." I told him bluntly, "Are you asking me because you feel this way?"_

_"No! Yes...maybe. Its just...I don't think music is right for me anymore...I think I'm might just quit~"_

_"You can't!" I suddenly had the urge to hug him, and I did squeezing him tightly, maybe a little too tight, "You can't...just quit...You can't just quit music...I know you still love it! Besides, you're too talented! You can't just give up so easily! Please, don't ever say anything like that again!"_

_"Melody-chan..."_

_I let go and stood up, "One sec..." I came back with a bottle of apple cider and two glasses filling up both them. I handed one to him, "Promise me, you'll never lose your passion for music! You're too good!" He stared at the glass in my hands before taking it._

_"On one condition." His bangs fell over his face, making him look serious, "You promise you'll never quit music either." We looked at each other for a minute. I then reached my arm over so my glass tapped his._

_"I promise." _

_We tapped our glasses again, and took a sip, at the same time the fireworks started to explode, "Then, its a deal."_

I made that promise 5 years ago on New Years eve. There was a New Years party going on at my house. While everyone else was inside having fun, my best friend and I sat on my porch where we always loved to hang out together. We made that deal during the 5 minutes before the new year, and I thought I'd be able to live up to that promise.

But that, was before I was diagnosed with something that I thought would end my life. Ever since then, the bond between me and music was never the same. Especially after I had, The accident. But even after I was completely cured, I still didn't have the enthusiasm, that drive to carry on. My passion for music was gone.

That was until, I got a letter in the mail.

* * *

"Ms. KaSakura! Ohayo! The president is expecting you!"

"So I've heard." Was how I responded.

Today, I'm going the Shining Agency to speak with the founder, Shining Saotome himself. Apparently he wants to speak to me about something very important. Urgently...

"He'll be right with you. The Secretary will let you know when he is available." The intern told me and walked away.

...At least, that's what I picked up from the letter.

I sat in a chair just outside his office, just thinking about what he wanted to say to me, _'What could he want with me? I thought I made it clear to everyone that I was never coming back to the music industry. I want absolutely NOTHING to do with music. At least, not anymore...' _My thoughts were interrupted suddenly when I heard a familiar voice on the other side of the wall.

"Why exactly did you call me here?" A slightly deep voice asked.

"I want you to attend my new school. Saotome Academy."

"Why should I do that? I've heard of that new school of yours. Its a school for future idols and composers, right? I'm already an idol. Why would I go to a school in order to study to become something that I already am?"

"To perfect it. You see, I've known you long enough to know your a perfectionist. You want to make every song you sing flawless & mistake-less. But in the process you make things sound boring. The whole point of music is to entertain. You can't entertain if the music is boring & lifeless! Music needs to be energetic and fun and..."

"Excuse me." The sightly deep voice interrupted, "But I don't need you to explain to me what music is. I'm aware my music is starting to lack something."

"That's an even better reason to enroll in my school. Come and you'll be able to learn how to create an even better image of HAYATO." I cringed hearing that name. It had been a while since I heard that name. _'It must be him...'_ I thought.

When the other person didn't respond, Saotome continued, "I've given the same invitation to KaSakura-chan."

"What did she say?!" The young male asked voice full of enthusiastic curiosity.

Saotome sighed, "I have not spoken to her yet, but she agreed to come here to meet me. I will tell her the same thing I am telling you, but there is no guaranteeing that she will say yes." He laughed, "I have a better chance with you than I do with her, that's for sure." I scowled.

_'Is that so?'_ I thought.

"Then I'll attend your school on one condition. She has to attend as well. If she's doesn't I'll have to decline your offer, because to be frank, it does not interest me."

"Hmm, I'm starting to see your true motives, Ichinose. Fine, I will see what I can do. But remember the main rule of show business BOY. Love is forbidden!" At that point, I was trying to stop myself from bursting into that room and giving them both a piece of my mind. And I was so close too, but what the young male said next was the thing that really ticked me off.

"Love has absolutely nothing to do with my reason to suggest such a demanding ultimatum. I just what to see KaSakura back in action. She needs this so she can turn her life around. If your offer won't bring her back to the music industry, nothing will. Its not like she has the will or the drive to create music anymore, and to be frank once again, she isn't very capable of doing it on her own."

I had heard enough.

"Wait! Ms. KaSakura! He's still in a meeting~" Ignoring the young Secretary, I pushed the doors to Shining Saotome's office open with a slam so hard, I thought I may have damaged them. But I didn't care.

"Excuse me!?" I shouted immediately enraged with anger, then filling with hate as the person Saotome was talking to turned toward me in his seat.

"Melody?!" He sounded surprised to see me, but knowing his personality, he quickly regained his composure. Sounding smug, he spoke again. "Well if it isn't KaSakura Melody-chan, or should I call you MPK?"

"Neither, you don't have that respect, Ichinose Tokiya!" I growled.

"Saotome-san! I'm so sorry she just barged in so unexpectedly!" The secretary whined in the doorway.

"No its alright. Just shut the door." He commanded and after she complied Tokiya began to talk again. He even had the nerve to stand up and face me directly before doing so!

"How long has it been? If I remember correctly, its been about, oh I don't know. Exactly 2 Years!" He said it calmly but his face said something else. I can't find the right word though.

"I don't even believe you! Saying _'I need to turn my life around!'_, and _'I'm not capable of doing it on my own.'_" I grabbed him by the collar, "Who do you think you are?!"

"Someone who is actually succeeding in the music industry, not locked up in my room slowly becoming a couch potato."

I growled, "You..."

"Misssssssss KaSakura Melody!" I turn my attention to Saotome as he calls my name, "Misterrrrrrrr Ichinose Tokiya!" He does the same. My grip tightens around his neck, "This feud has been going on long enough! You must learn to forgive, forget, and move on! Do you two even know why you despise each other?!" Tokiya's eyes saddened. We both looked in a different direction. "You don't even know do you?!"

"Its been so long I honestly don't remember, but what I do know is that I still hate him." Tokiya looked at me, "Acting like he knows what's best for me, treating me like his younger sister! Stop interfering into other peoples private lives. Anything that goes on with me has nothing to do with you! I can make my own decisions without you hovering over my shoulders acting like you care! I've had enough!"

I then started shouting at Saotome, "Don't listen to anything he says about me! He's nothing but a hardcore liar! And if you even think I'm going to consider your little invitation to your school you can just forget about it! If I wanted I wanted to start singing again don't you think I would have!" I started to tear up knowing what I said was slightly untrue, "If I wanted that life again I could have tried harder to succeed, but I didn't. Its over for me...I'm nothing to them know..." I looked down trying to stop myself from crying. I think Tokiya noticed that I was about to break down & was about to give me a hug, but he didn't.

"But you have tried, haven't you?" My eyes opened in surprise, "You've tried doing so quite a few times according to your old voice coach. She and I were good friends." I looked at Shining.

"You...You looked me up?"

"I did a few bit of research on both of you actually. But I already knew most of it. I mean we have know each other for quite some time, haven't we?" My fists clenched slightly, "After your surgery, tried to go back to doing what she once loved & missed, but you just couldn't. Because you had forgotten everything that taught to you, correct?"

"What?" Tokiya asked in a slightly shocked tone.

"Mr. Ichinose, KaSakura had been going through quite a bit after her successful surgery, she had even starting taking voice training again. After a couple months of no improvement though, she quit...for your sake, am I right Miss KaSakura?" Tokiya gasped, "But you had no idea any of this was going on, and therefore hated Melody for leaving you so suddenly, without an explanation. Not even giving her a chance to explain, you left."

"Melody, is that true?" Tokiya asked me.

I didn't even look at him, I spoke to Saotome instead, "Regardless of the relationship between Ichinose and me, it has nothing to do with whether I continue to produce music." I told him.

"Ichinose? Really Melody?"

Saotome stood on his desk and pointed at us, "Oh just admit it! The truth is after that incident, both of you lost you passion for music! You both have lost the thing that makes music, music!" Both us us said nothing while Saotome began speaking seriously, "Fine, you can be mad at each other all you want, but Tokiya, Melody, but don't let your hatred towards each affect you careers. Don't let it affect your music in general. Enroll in my school. I'm telling you, it could help both of you make a fresh new start." I was about to tell him off but Saotome suddenly pulled application out of his pocket, "And if you don't want to continue the course after a week, you will be free to leave. But I don't think you will, because soon you will realize that this is the best thing for you, both of you."

I glared at him but I snatched the packet from him anyway. After doing so, Tokiya did the same. I started to leave but I stopped and turn around to him, "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for myself. For all those years of not remembering music. But even though I'm doing this doesn't mean you're going to watch over me like I'm some little kid. Not like you even cared before anyway. I can handle this myself." Suddenly I saw an expression on Tokiya's face I've never seen before. Anger.

"Trust me. I'm not going to go through another year of high school just for you. I have my own reasons for joining the academy and I sure you none of them have anything to do with you. I have no intention of watching over you or being your guard dog anymore. I'm done." His tone intimidated me a little bit but I kept my composure.

Anger boiled within me as well though, "If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the one who is completely done with you. You can do whatever you want, go to the academy, even keep performing as that little energetic freak you call 'HAYATO', Just stay away from me." And I walked away not wanting to hear anymore of what he had to say.

I heard Saotome laugh and say, "Well now! That was easier than I thought! I thought it would take a lot more to convince her."

I growled squeezed the application packet in my hands and left the building.

"Fresh new start huh?"

* * *

Its been exactly weeks since that little intervention at the Shining Agency. Even though I had said I was going to the school, I still had doubts. But in the end though, I decided to apply anyway. On one condition though, I wanted to treated like a normal student. If I was going to start fresh, I wanted to start from the beginning. And that means starting from the bottom.

I've already been privately tested instead of taking the entrance exam. I'm going to be the examination hall today in order to get test results. I decided not to take the limo I rather walk and clear my mind. I had to try and think rationally about what I was doing. Out the corner of my eyes, I happened to see a girl about my age with a little girl walking up and back down the street. I paid little attention to them though, as I was too deep into my thoughts. So much in fact, I didn't even notice the limo that was secretly tailing me.

_'Was I really about to do something I vowed I'd never do again? I mean the talent inside me disappeared a long time ago, maybe I should just save myself the humiliation and just back out now that I have the chance.'_ I stopped in my tracks.

_**FLASH**_

_"Promise me, you'll never lose your passion for music! You're too good!"_

_"On one condition. You promise you'll never quit music either." _

_"I promise. __Then, its a deal."_

**_FLASH_**

_'No.'_ I then thought to myself after having a small flashback, '_I still have a promise to keep. Even though he may not remember it, and at this point not even care, I got to do this. If he's still at it, I gotta work hard to!' I clenched my fist, 'I'll just think of it more as promise to myself.'_

"Why didn't I decide to do this sooner?" I asked myself.

"Yes, why didn't you decide to take a ride in my limousine with me sooner?" When I looked behind me, I saw Jinguji Ren rolling down the car window to look at me. "Its been awhile, KaSakura Melody-chan." I shirked.

I let out a heavy sigh realizing it was him, "No way. Jinguji-san, what are you doing here?"

"Following you." He stated bluntly, "Wondering what a beautiful desert flower such as you, is walking around this cold winter morning, all by herself." He looked away from me his hand covering his face as he handed me a rose.

"No thanks." I told him flatly, "I'm not one of your fangirls that you can just seduce into doing whatever you want them to."

"You're words wound me, Lady." He places his hand on his forehead in a dramatic manner, "Fine. I'll try again some other time. But at least let me give you..."

"Nope. I'm all good. Have a nice day, Ren." I started walking again, Ren blinked. He then signaled for the limo to follow me.

"I was just going to say let me give you a lift. Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere near where you are going, hopefully." I kept walking, the limo slowly followed beside me.

"You're always so cold to people now, Melody. I just can't wait to see the day when I found out why." I stopped, the car stopped. I looked at him. "I'd be so interested to finally find the innocent side of you, my Lady." Ren smiled...genuinely.

"Why would you interested in that?" I ask not wanting to know the answer. But just as he opened his mouth to reply, his driver called to him.

"Mr. Jinguji! If we stay here any longer, you'll be late to your destination! I must pull off now!"

"Yes of course. Just one second." He told him, "Well KaSakura, its been nice seeing you again. I hope we can meet again soon in a more private setting..."

"You wish."

"Anyway be careful on your way to wherever you were going, right now I've got an entrance exam to ace."

"Entrance exam?" He couldn't be...

"Yup. Saotome Academy. You've probably heard of it." Damn. He's going too. "I've got to go now. Later, Lady." As the car started to move, Ren suddenly pushed half his body out of the window. Ren kissed the rose and threw it at me, kinda like he was throwing a dart. Luckily I caught it, other wise it would have hit me in the face. With one last air kiss and a wave, Ren slide back in the limo, I watched spun around the corner. Little did I know Ren's actions left a little red tint on my cheeks.

"Damn that guy." I muttered to myself, then realized I had to get going too, before their office closes. I put the hood of my small fur jacket on my head so no one would recognize me. And I began on my way again.

**5 minutes later, At the gates...**

"Please! Please! Please! I have to get in! I want to apply no matter what!" When I was close enough to here clearly, I scowled. I noticed that the same girl I saw before was talking to the guards at the front of the campus. She was alone this time.

"You can't. We can't let you in after the subscribed time! Get lost!" They shouted at her in her face. _'How dare they! They're so rude!'_ I thought.

"But I have to get in! I want to study music here, at Saotome Academy! Please I'll do anything!" She grabbed one of the guys jackets basically begging on her knees._ 'To be talking to someone like that, they shouldn't have been hired. And on top of that, making a girl beg, That's so disgraceful! They could at least let her side at least one time!' _

I guess it was safe to say I had sympathy for this girl, "You're persistent, aren't you? Just give up and go home already! Try again next year! Now get lost!" When he pushed her off of him, I had cracked. Before she hit the ground I ran over to catch her and help her on her feet.

"That's enough!" I shouted at them angrily, "Idiots! I don't care if you are suppose to be security guards! You still have no type of authority to be yelling at, _and_ put your hands on a young lady! Who do you think you are!?"

"You get out of my face too!" And before I knew it, he had pushed me down on the cold snow. My hood popped off.

"Miss!" The girl cried.

"Are you crazy dude! That was KaSakura Melody you yelled at! The one Saotome wanted to see personally!"

"Oh! I didn't realize! I'm so sorry!"

"You..." I was about to get back up and give him a good, long speech with curse words in it, but that was before someone had put an umbrella over my head. When I looked up, I saw ruby colored eyes and red hair to match.

"Hey, are you okay? Wouldn't want you to catch a cold down there." He held his hand out to me, I didn't hesitate to except it. The boy then turned to the guards, "She's right ya know. That was pretty mean."

"Who are you suppose to be?"

"An applicant." He told him then continued, "Come on, you see how badly she wants it. She's even begging you. Why won't you just let her in? She's late, but there's still 30 minutes til the test officially starts."

"We can't! Late is late! If she even can't be here on time, she's not suited to be in this school!"

"Now hold on a second!" I saw about to shout once again. But then guess who appeared.

"Calm down KaSakura-chan. There's no need for yelling." Ren stepped out of his limo and began walking towards us. "This girl was late, because she was helping a lost child." I then remembered the little girl that was with her. My eyes widened in realization. "That girl lost her umbrella, so I bought her a new one. And she seems too like it." He hands her a pink umbrella and she silently took it.

_'He's doing it again. Seducing girls. What he got here like 2 minutes ago? Actually, that's a new record for him.'_

"If I had known she was going to take Saotome's exam, I would have given her a lift. Same thing for you Melody." I gained an anime vein mark, "In my opinion, a girl who helps a lost child in this bitter weather, is exactly what this school needs."

"I know right!? So why don't let in already?!" The red-head asked him once again.

The guard grimaced, "No! I can't except that! We have orders!" The other guard suddenly got a phone call.

I grew angry, "Look, what else do you want?!" I was about to grab him but Ren held me back.

"Lady, call down. There's no use in yelling at them again."

"But come on! They're wasting time just standing here! She could have been inside already and still have time before they start!" I shouted at them again anyway.

"But you're not one to usually help anyone. Why do _you_ even care about her?" I froze. Why. did. I?

"I...I don't know. I just do!" Ren looked shocked for a minute, then smirked,

"Oh no. Don't tell me...you have feelings KaSakura-chan?"

"Shut up Jinguji."

Jinguji? Who's that?" The red headed boy asked.

"Its my last name." Ren told him.

"What kind of name is Jinguji?" Ren facepalmed. I giggled, _inside my head of course_. The girl just watched us all talking.

"Excuse me, but you all need to depart from the front gate." The other guard had come back over.

"We're not leaving to you let her in! Until then we're staying!" The red-headed stated boldly.

"You don't have too. Because you'll all be late for the exam." We looked at him in shock.

"What?!" The first guard replied.

"Its okay. They all got clearance. They can **all** go in." Ren smirked while the rest of us smiled.

"Really!?" The girl cried, "Thank you so much!"

"That's great! We did it!"

"Mission accomplished." I said.

"Thank you! Thank you all so much!" The girl cried happily hugging the life out of me. Luckily I got loose.

"That was some smooth talking ya did You really got a way with words." The red head admired, but Ren brushed him of and bent down in front of the girl.

"Good luck on the test, Little Lamb. Lets meet again in April." Ren winked, I sweatdropped.

"Lets all give it everything we got! Hopefully we'll see each other again soon!" The red head threw up, what he thinks is the peace sign, but really looks like bunny ears.

"What is that?" I asked.

"The peace sign!" he says somewhat confidently.

"That's not the peace sign, those..are bunny ears." I tell him.

"Oh, then how about this?" His fingers are straighter now, but he flipped his hand around.

"That's deuces. Peace is this way." I show him correctly with a smile.

"Really? I thought it didn't matter which way you put it up, guess I was wrong. Now I know! But...what's deuces?" He asked.

"If we do see each again, then I'll tell you." I tell him.

"Really!? Cool!" After that, we all went our separate ways, but not before Ren tried to scold me for not telling him I was coming here as well. I lightly hit him on the head, knowing that if I had hit harder, I would have knocked him out. I then walked off and finally made it to the secretary's office. Turns out I had to take one more part of the exam anyway and then I got my results. I looked at them, eyes widened.

_'So there is a chance...Maybe, just maybe, there is hope for me...'_

* * *

**_Melody: Let's work hard together everyone. UTA PRI!_**

* * *

**MPK: Chap 1 done! I'll update soon! Ja' ne!**


	2. SEVEN COLORED COMPASS?

Two more weeks have passed since that guard fiasco. I definitely told Shining that he should keep his security people in check. I don't know if the are fired are not, but something like that better not happen again, otherwise I call lawsuit!

It turns out I scored advanced on both parts of the exam, meaning I passed. To be honest, I didn't think I'd pass, let alone score advance. Maybe I not as bad as I think I am. Maybe there really is a chance I can return to music properly.

"Ah! Melody!" I turn around and almost get knocked over, "Hey! I'm so happy we all got in!" A girl named Shibuya Tomochika, who I meet during the exam (She stopped me in the hallway...) glomps me from behind. "It wouldn't any fun without Lifesaver A around!"

"Life saver A? Shibuya-san?"

"Shibuya-san? No way! Call me Tomo-chan! We're all friends here! And roommates too!" Yup that's right, the three of us are roommates. I think that's very ironic, but I'm not going to say anything.

"Isn't it great?! Me-chan?!" The girl from before was named Nanami Haruka. She keeps saying that the only reason that she passed the exam was because of me, Ren, and that other boy. "I'm so excited!" She smiled.

"Me-chan?" I question, but I don't get an answer.

"Come on, let's go in before they take all the good seats!" Tomo-chan says before dragging Haruka and me inside. When we sit down the man onstage starts talking.

"Welcome to the Saotome Academy Entrance Ceremony! First, an speech from the headmaster." He then stops speaking so the headmaster can start, but he's nowhere to be found. The man looks around helplessly, "Uh, sir?"

Loud laughing interrupts the guy, "Anyone who doesn't know love, don't consider singing and get out here! Your heartbeat is the source of music!" Someone then spots someone on the roof wearing a weird jester outfit, and guess that it was Shining.

"That old fool..." I murmur.

Saotome jumps off the roof and dives down towards the ground (us), before taking a turn upwards and bouncing around a bit, like a puppet on a string. He starts talking again, "Yes, children. The headmaster is me, Shining Saotome! Welcome to Saotome Academy, the Shining World!" He jumps down and starts dancing on the stage, "Music is love! Remember to enshrine your soul, devote your lives to music and make the multitudes glow!" What that means, I have no idea. "Congratulations on your acceptance! Thank you!" And with that he jump back of the stage and just leaves, leaving everyone there shocked, but amazed.

I sighed,_ 'That guy...always taking things to the extreme...'_

* * *

I'm on my way to Shining Saotome's office to get some more things straight. Apparently I was categorized into the S class, the "special" class, and that's not where I want to be.

"What can I do for you, Missssss KaSakura?!" Saotome asked all loud.

"Why'd you put me in the S class?"

"Because your scores were amazing! Fantastic! Advanced! Brrrravo Melody! Bravo!"

"But, I don't want to be in the S class. I wanted to start over from the beginning, and the S class is the beginning."

Saotome paused for a second, "KaSakura-san...Are you asking me...to demote you?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Well..." Actually I was asking myself that same question, "I guess...Its just like you said. I want to make a fresh start. I think, its the best thing for me right now."

Saotome Hmmed, "Well, I guess if its what you really want...I switch you out with one of the A class students that we're dying to get admitted. But are you sure?" I nodded, "Then go ahead then. I'm looking forward to see what interesting things come from you, KaSakura. Don't make me regret my decision." I thanked him then walked out calmly. But just as I closed the door, I bumped into someone. I was about to apologize, but when I looked up I became frighted by the angry blue eyes that stared down at me.

"What's you're problem!" I asked Tokiya, but he just ignored me and walked past into Saotome's office, making sure to shut the door. I'm sighed and walked on, saddened. But as I walked by, someone randomly spoke to me.

"You got guts, girl." I stopped and looked behind me. A boy was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, "Its really unusual for someone to ASK to get demoted from the S class at that. Ya must be pretty confident, or ya must doubt yourself. _A LOT._"

"You know," I started to say to him, "Its not good manners to spy." The boy sweatdropped as I walked on. He followed me.

"You're interesting." He said walking backwards in front of me hands in his pockets, "Whats your name?"

"Its none of importance to you." I told him.

"Why aren't you wearing a skirt like every other girl here?" He asked pointing to my personalized school uniform. Saotome knew that I really wasn't someone to wear frilly dresses or any type of skirts. I haven't done that since I was like...9? 10 maybe? But I have wore either since, so I just had on the girls top with the bow tie, the sweater (with the A class symbol), and a pair on jeans. I didn't think anyone would care, but apparently some did.

I grew annoyed, "None of your business."

"Are you this cold towards everyone, or just me?" He suddenly asked his face really close to mine, his short blond hair touch my face slightly. Was it me, or was it pink in some lights? Either way, he was just a little to close for comfort. So I decided to mess with him. I mean, he wouldn't leave me alone, he's askin' for it!

"Well...Oh hey!" I waved suddenly. Just as he turned around to look, I snatched his fedora and ran down the hall.

"AH!" He shouted Wait! Omachikudasai!" The boy shouted, I just laughed and kept running. I turned back time and time to see him tripping and bumping into people, making me giggle. I knew I had to stop soon, I didn't time for this. So I stopped behind the next corner and the boy soon flying around it, stopping to catch a breath. "Please, no more. Give me back my fedora."

I put it on my head and posed, "Why? Don't they look good on me?"

"Cause if ya don't, I won't give back the item I took from_ you_." I looked at him.

"What? You didn't~" He pulls a pair of black square frames out his pockets and puts them on. I felt my pockets, realization sunk in me. "When did you take my glasses!? Give them back!"

"Why? Don't they look good on me?" He mocked me and I flushed. I had to admit, they did kinda compliment his sky blue eyes. "Fine. Lets switch on 3. 1, 2..." I got my glasses, but just as I started to give him the hat I stopped and jumped back.

"Sike!"

"Hey no fair!" He cried, "I'm not playing anymore! Give it back!"

I shook my head playfully and clutched it to my chest like it was really mine. Suddenly he came closer to be and I backed against the wall, "S-Shōnen..." I murmur. He leaned over me.

His hands were on either side of me so I couldn't escape. "Hand it ova. Before I stop playing Mr. Nice Guy."

"Pfft. Yeah okay, no you won't. In fact you won't come any closer. You're not that type of guy." The boy was taken aback by what I said.

He backed up a little, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just don't see you as the aggressive type."

He gained an anime vein mark, "What's that suppose to mean?"

I sighed, "You would do it. You seem too much of a kind and caring person." He blushed slightly, "I give this back on one condition." I gestured to the hat, "Tell me were you got it from?" He seemed surprised at my ultimatum.

"That's easy. I get 'em from a lotta online sites like eBay or Amazon. But I get some from Kohl too. It kinda varies I guess." I then placed that the fedora on his head, "Why?"

"I like it. It just has that cool feel too it. Its...cute." I say. Just then his face goes tomato red.

"Ya think so?" He rubs the back of his neck as I look at the time.

"Oh crap! I gotta go, I'll be late soon!" I suddenly started running.

"Chotto Matte!" I stopped and looked back at him almost disappearing from in the hall of students. "You never told me your name!"

"KaSakura Melody!" I shout to him.

"EH!? KaSakura!?" I hear him shout as I run around the next corner. I never got his name though.

_'How sly, boy. How sly.'_

* * *

"Melody!" Tomo-chan shouts to me as I walk over. She gets up and glomps me, "YAY! We're in the same class!"

"But why are you in the A class, Me-chan? Didn't you get advanced? Shouldn't you be in the S Class?" I just patted Haruka on the head.

"Don't worry about." A couple minutes later, Tomo started explaining to Haruka who Shining Saotome was while I listened boredly. I already knew everything she told her, but Haruka seemed a little lost. From what I told tell, she didn't know a lot about the music industry or famous people in general, she probably didn't even know who I was. Not that I wanted to it to be known like that, but...

"No way! It is you!" When I look up, my eyes met ruby eyes again. I'm so surprised I almost fall out of my chair. Because once again, I'm face-to-face with the red-headed boy.

"Red-Headed boy?!" I shout but I didn't mean to so I cover my mouth.

"Red-Headed boy? Oh no! I never told you my name!" He realized as he held his hand out to me, "I'm Ittoki Otoya. Nice to meet you again!" His smiled seemed so cheerful. I couldn't help but return it.

"I'm Melody. KaSakura Melody." I tell him shaking his hand.

"That's a nice name. Although..." He puts his finger to his chin, "I can't exactly remember but I think I heard that name before..." I sweatdrop. _'Stop jinxing yourself Mel!'_

"Who are you talking to Mel?" Tomo gets up and walks over Haruka following.

"Oh Me-chan! You found him!" She bowed, "Thanks for saving me that day!"

"You're hear too!" Ittoki exclaimed, "All right! We're in the same class!" I hear him cheer.

"Soooo, this is Lifesaver "B"." Tomo says.

"B?" Haruka and I ask at the same time, but she ignores us as she continues to stare down Ittoki. She then introduces herself and then Haruka does the same.

Ittoki flashed yet again another smile, "Anyway, I'm just glad they let you in for the exam, Haruka-chan."

"Tiffany! Elizabeth!" I suddenly hear. Suddenly what happened next happened in slow motion. I looked up and some blond guy was about to jump on us. Haruka was then pushed out the way, someone out of know where grabbed me and pushed Otoya where I was previously standing.

"Let go of me!" Otoya shouted after getting tackled by the guy instead. Poor Otoya, that had to hurt, at least a little.

"That was close." When I looked up, a blue-haired boy's blue eyes stared straight into my lavender ones. After noticing how close he was to me, and he was still holding me, I moved away and bowed to him.

"Um...Arigatō Gozaimashita. Sir." I thanked, trying hide the sudden blush that developed on my cheeks.

"Your thanks is not needed. Same goes for the 'Sir'." He said looking off to side all nonchalantly.

After Tomo scolded the blonde dude a little, he explained. "I beg your pardon. They both look so much like Elizabeth and Tiffany that I lost it for a moment there…"

"They look like someone from another country?" Otoya wondered.

"We look like old friends of yours?" I ask.

"We look like your sisters?" Haruka questions. _'Yeah Haruka, he's going to have a Japanese and a half Japanese, half black girls for sisters. Then again...these days, there are ways...'_

"No, No and Nope. They look like our family dogs!" We all did a double take and tilted our heads to the side in confusion.

"EH?!"

"Elizabeth & Tiffany, so tiny and cute! We've been separated ever since I've lived in the dorms!" He calmed down and bowed smiling at us, "I'm Shinomiya Natsuki! I love things that are small and cute."

The other boy looked to the other side still acting all nonchalant once again, "I'm Hijirikawa Masato." He tells everyone, but I already know him.

After more introductions and even nicknames, they all just started to socialize. That was until, a snap of the finger is heard and the curtains suddenly close.

"Ohayo-pu!" We all hear someone say cheerfully. A spotlight shines on the teachers desk, and guess how's sitting on it, Tsukimiya Ringo. "Okay, okay, everyone, take your seats!"

_'What's he doing here?' _I think sitting next Otoya and behind Haruka.

"I'm in charge of A Class here! Call me Ringo-sensei! It's a pleasure to meet you!" When Haruka becomes shocked at the realization Ringo is a man, he gives her a piece of his mind and goes back to normal just like that. "You are the top 5% that passed the exam! So welcome to Saotome Academy!" He pauses then poses batting his blue eyes, "As you all know very well, Saotome Academy is a vocational school dedicated to training idols and composers who write songs for them. Our facilities and environment are also fabulous! Every single homeroom teacher here is a active idol! All of the other teachers are famous, first rate poets and composers! If you distinguish yourself, you may just be in for a major debut! So with that in mind, I hope you're all raring to go!"

_'If I could become just half of what she's...I'm mean he's talking about, I'd be so happy.'_

**Later...**

I'm starving at this point, so the girls and I head to the dining hall, since it is lunchtime. They just talk as I watch/silently listen. I'm not here to socialize, I keep reminding myself, I'm here to improve my skills.

"I'm gonna get a hamburger." Tomo tells us basically hopping into line, and forgetting she left her lunch card with me.

"Hold on, I still have your..." But I don't get to finish my sentence. I trip over my one feet and the card slips from my hands. The Irony! Luckily both of us were caught before we hit the ground, and by 'us', I'm mean the card and I.

"Safe. Here ya go."

"Its okay, I gotcha, Lady." I immediately recognized both voices.

"Ren, fedora boy." I say once I'm on my feet again, "Wow. You might be shorter than the average teen boy, but you are pretty fast reflexes."

"Ha Ha. Very funny, "He says sarcastically, "Uh, no. Not fedora boy, I'm Kurusu Syo. You ran away before I could give you my name." He tells me handing me the card. He winks, "Oh and you welcome."

"Yeah, Domo."

"Watch it, Munchkin." Ren decides to speak again, "I had my eye on this lady first. And don't be mad that someone else I calling you short besides me. You know it was coming, Ochibi-chan."

"Damn it Ren! Call me by my name already!"

"Eh, what do you mean 'had an eye on this lady first'?" He looks at me and only smirks slyly.

"Oh Me-chan! You ok?" Haruka asks coming over, "Uh! You found the other one too!" She bows & thanks him, "Ano, thank you for helping me the day of the entrance exam!"

"N-Nani?! Lifesaver "C" was Jinguji Ren?!"

"_C_? Tomo, what are you talking about?!" I _still_ don't get an answer.

"Yeah, Do you know him?" I facepalm. _'She really is ABSOLUTELY CLUELESS.'_

As Tomo explains everything to her, Hijirikawa-san spots Ren and basically picks a fight, but Ren, the smoother over, just brushes him off and ends the conversation quickly leaving Masa frustrated once again. I've seen it all before, its not new to me. I just wonder when they're bromance is gonna get stronger. As much as Ren flirts, especially with Masato. They hate each other, Pfft! Yeah right.

Call me in 5 years after they're married.

* * *

I laid in bed reading a book. I'm also trying to figure out a good shipping name for those two from earlier. Renato? Masen? I leaning more to Renato...

"HAYATO? You have a poster of HAYATO?" The name gives shivers down my spine every time.

"Of course! I'm going to write music for him one day!" Great. She doesn't know anyone famous, but just had to be a... fan of that guy. I sighed. HEAVILY.

"About him," I start, "Isn't he...Oh I don't know, a little to...Happy?"

"Maybe. But his songs saved me." My eyes widened at her response.

"His songs...saved you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She started to explain. What she said made little sense to me, but in a way, it kinda did.

"Well, I haven't actually heard any of his songs before. Let's here it." In a flash and before I could protest, Tomo turned on our TV and sync her phone with it. In other words we were able to get YouTube on the flat screen. Its been a long time since I had heard his voice, but hearing though, I felt a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time. Warmth.

_**Ah … kimi dake ni todoke**_

_**Kono kaze no oto yo, Feeling heart…**_

**_Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii_**

**_Sora wo mite, Ah … my sweetest love_**

**_Blue … aoku kagayaku hoo wo tsutau sono shizuku_**

**_Rise … shitteita kai? Ashita e no hikari da to_**

**_Truth … kimi wa tabun ne jibun wo mada yoku shiranai_**

**_Sono namida wa kitto kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru_**

**_Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara_**

**_Ah … uta de atatamete ageru yo_**

**_Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamo shirenai_**

**_Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba_**

**_Ikusen aru "yozora no ichiban kagayaku hazu no houseki" sa..._**

* * *

Hearing his voice again, it made me almost cry on the outside, but I definitely cried on the inside. His song only reminded me of the time I use to love when he sang and he liked to her me sing. We use to sing together, but that's long gone. I'll never get that back, at least, not until I get my passion for music back. But then, what about us not being friends anymore?

I laid on my bed, a lonely tear falling from my cheek. Tomo and Haruka talked some more before Tomo went to go buy us a drink. Haruka was unpacking some more when suddenly, we both heard a meow. When we both turned to the balcony, we saw a cute little black cat with green eyes. It may have been a looked a little different from a regular black cat that brings you bad luck, but it was still a black cat.

"Shoo!" I shouted, "You'll bring us bad luck on our first day tomorrow!"

"That wasn't very nice, Me-chan. Where'd you come from, little guy?" She asked nicely. But the cat was too busy looking at like, 'Oh no you didn't just say that to me!' to notice. He defiantly was a BLACK cat. Out of no where, he takes my handkerchief in his mouth and runs outside. I mentally curse to myself and follow him. "Wait Me-chan!" Haruka then follows in suit.

By the time I got it back, we had made it all the down to the riverbank near the pavilion. I grabbed it and stood up as Haruka caught my arm, tired from running after me. "Troublesome cat..." I say.

"Where'd he go?" She asked.

"IDK, IDC."

"Huh?"

I sigh, "I don't know, I don't care. Lets just get back before Tomo-chan sends a search party...for...us..." I froze once I saw a figure appear from the shadows and stoop down by the riverbank.

Haruka tugged at my arm, "Me-chan...that's...that's..."

"HAYATO." I whispered to her. She left my side and walked forward towards him, almost in a trance.

Once he noticed her, I couldn't help but notice the hatred in his eyes. I'd never seen such raging hatred like that before. He was really scaring me to death, and we were in the dark! Either he was in a bad mood, or he was really on edge and Haruka seemed like the perfect target to jump off on. But, I just didn't have the courage to go up there and help her. I was...

I was to afraid of my old best friend, to help my new best friend. "Ano..." She started to say, "I-I'm a fan. I can't believe I'm meeting you here, HAYATO-sama..."

"My name is Ichinose Tokiya." He said firmly, and loud. "Do not confuse me with that frivolous and shallow man, HAYATO." He looked back at the water angrily. I thought of the boy I once knew...maybe evened loved. Then I stared at the man standing before Haruka and me.

_'That's not him.'_ I thought. _'Then were is he? Why is he denying his own identity. But most importantly...' _Another lonly tear fell down my face.

"Tokiya...What in the world...happen to you?"

* * *

_**HAYATO: OHA YAHHO~I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING FUN TODAY! UTA PRI!**_

* * *

**MPK: So many moments in this episode I loved. Anyway, tell me what you think! Don't forget to Keep Reading, Follow, and ****Comment,**** please!**


	3. BRAND NEW MELODY

_"My name is Ichinose Tokiya." He said firmly, and loud. "Do not confuse me with that frivolous and shallow man, HAYATO." He looked back at the water angrily._

_ "Tokiya...What in the world...happen to you?"_

After I spoke he turned around looking at me in the dark, a shiver violently down my spine. "None of your business, remember?" Tokiya's words shot at me. I thought I felt a dagger pierce my heart, no, my soul.

Haruka looked at Tokiya nervously, "But aren't you HAYATO-sama?"

"OH NO. You got ALL wrong." Shining Saotome suddenly spun past me and jumped in front of Haruka. "You're wrong!"

"Principal? When did you get here!?"

"I was here the whole time!" He stated proudly.

"So you were eavesdropping?" I asked him.

"You could call it that!" Nanami and I sweatdropped, "That's NOT HAYATO. He is HAYATO's younger twin brother, Ichinose Tokiya!"

"Younger twin brother?" Haruka and I asked in unison.

"You can't be serious." I said to him, while looking at Tokiya. He just turned away, looking back at the water angrily again.

Saotome jumped in my face, "Oh but I am!"

Nanami looked at him, "His voice my be a little different, but its still the same quality as..."

"But that is why they're identical twins! Its not strange at all!"

"Its displeasing to be mistaken for that frivolous idol." Tokiya eyes narrowed.

"HAYATO-sama isn't frivolous!" Haruka shouted making the 3 of us look at her, "Besides, isn't he your twin brother? No one should speak of their own family like that."

_'If she only knew...'_ I thought looking at her pityingly.

Tokiya only looked away and sighed heavily before heading back to the dorms. I realized that we should be doing the same. "Nanami, let get back to our room. Tomochika is probably getting worried." I told her as I turned her around and began walking the other direction. I was tears forming in Nanami's eyes and only felt even worst that she was the only one that didn't know the truth.

"Do be careful on your way back, girls! Whoa!" Saotome shouted at us before bouncing back into the night.

Before we walked inside the building, I looked back at the place where Tokiya had been with sad eyes._ 'When had Tokiya, become like this?'_

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Ohayo-pu! Good Morning everyone! Everyone here, has survived the brutal battle of the entrance examination...But your real battle begins today!" Ringo-sensei says as class begins, "People in the composer course, raise your hands!" Nanami and the other students raised their hands, "Now! People in the idol course, raise _your_ hands!" I raise my hand, signifying that I'm apart of the idol course. I looked around slightly to see that Tomo, Otoya, Natsuki, and Masato all have their hands raised as well.

After putting all our hands down, Ringo-sensei continues, "I see. So we've got kids who aim to become idols and kids who aim to compose for the idols. You'll be studying together in order to acquaint yourselves with each other, but at the end of the first term, the idol course students and composition students will pair up! And your partner…won't necessarily have to come from this A class! You're free to pick a partner of your choice from S class, or any other class. Your graduation audition will be performed in that pairing! And the road to a major debut will be opened to the victorious pair! Until the official pairs are decided at the end of the first term…You should get to know a lot of people and search for your perfect partner!"

_'Partners? I don't know about that...'_ I thought to myself once again, _'I barely know anyone at this academy and the ones I do know, I'm not sure that they'd wanted to partner up with me. And then...there's that one, most important fact I just can't seem get over...'_

"OH! One more thing. There's also a very important rule!" Sensei says sternly, "That rule is…Romance is absolutely forbidden! Dating between the sexes is against the code of conduct! Offenders will be expelled immediately, no matter what the reason! This is the academy's rule!"

_'Pfft, no problem. I'm not interested in dating at the moment anyway. I'm more worried about my career and getting my talent back. I absolutely won't let something like love stop me!'_

"Now let's get started! First we'll be starting with a recording test!" Ringo tells us before he struggles to pull something out of his desk, "TA DA! The Red String of Fate! This will decide who your partners for this test will be! Now, all idol students please grab one Red String on this side, and all composer students grab one on this side!" All of us got up and did what we were told. Soon we were all in one huge circle, "Alright! Everyone pull on 3! 1...2..."

Out of nowhere a cat, I quickly realized to be that black cat from last night, rushed in and rushed out. What was it trying to do, scare everyone? Well, if he was he did a pretty good job. Half of the girls in our class, the "girly girl" ones shrieked. After the class calmed back down Sensei sighed.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to do it again." He stood in the center of our circle with a pair of scissors, "Alright! 1~2~3!"

"What on Earth?"

"There can only 2 in a pair. Right?"

"Then how did this happen?!" When we not only was my string connected to Nanami's, but so was Otoya's, Natsuki's and Masato's as well.

"Well it is the Red String of Fate." Natsuki tried to joke.

Ringo sighed, "Ugh, I guess it can't be helped. We'll just have to do it again..."

"NO NO NO!" Someone suddenly shouted, and out popped Saotome. "This is the decision of the musical muses! Miss Nanami, you will compose songs for all 4 off them!"

Ringo sighed again, "What the principal says is absolute. You've got no choice now."

"Its a rule?" Otoya asked, "Oh. Well, if its a order from the principal, then lets do it! Lets get along guys!" He seemed excited. Masa and Natsuki agreed.

"This'll be fun!" Natsuki said.

"We'll be counting on you, Haruka-chan." Masato said before they all walked back to their seats. I didn't feel like putting up a fight at that point so I just did the same.

"But...But..." Nanami whined.

"I'll give you a few days for each composition and I'll test all individually. But the first one must be make the actual deadline, like everyone else." Sensei told her, "I give your group a 20 point bonus if you can pull off all 4 songs. Good Luck my dear." He patted her on the back the went back to her desk rubbing his temples.

"I need a break...Okay!" Ringo-sensei whispered. He then broke everyone's conversations by clapping, "As a reference point, let's listen to the best tune from last year. Accompanying on piano will be…Nanami Haruka. He supposedly said randomly.

"M-Me?!" She squealed, and not in excitement.

"If you don't mind..." Haruka nervously went to the piano with the sheet music Ringo-sensei gave her, placing it on the piano stand. Ringo-sensei then tells her where to start from. I can tell something is seriously wrong with Nanami now, the sad look on her face said it all. "Something wrong?"

Then it all clicks in when someone says, "She doesn't know how to read sheet music?" Then the gossip began.

"Seriously! I can't believe it!"

The comments kept coming as Otoya, Tomo and I looked around at all the naysayers. I look over to her again and she looks like she could break down at any minute. She's paying too much attention to the student's comments.

"Don't tell me she can't even play piano…" Haruka stands up abruptly after hearing that.

"I can play the piano! My grandma taught me!" At that point everyone's comments about her not being able to play suddenly stopped, but comments about her not being a professional started.

"Nanami, don't listen to them!" Otoya stands up tells her.

"You're the one who's in for trouble, Ittoki-kun." Some of the students tell him, "Getting teamed up with that girl, you and your friends are in for some serious trouble..." I couldn't take it anymore. I practically rose up from my seat and started telling everyone off.

"All of you shut up!" Everyone looked at me, "You guys are so judgmental! You're so quick to criticize her even though its the first time you've even met the girl! Sure she hesitated, but she could have just been a little nervous and was just warming up! You guys don't know anything! She could even play better than some of you but you wouldn't know. Talk is one thing, but actions are another!" I turned to Haruka, "Don't just sit back and let people talk about you like that! Stand up for yourself, I heard you play! Your fine, show them what you can do!"

Haruka looked at me giving me a tearful smile, "Hai!" I was about to sit down as she was about to start playing when someone spoke.

"Criticize? Well if that was the case, wouldn't you be doing the same thing to us?"

"Who said that?" I asked and turn around to see some chick with long blue hair standing up.

"Don't get all snide and cocky with me, I know who you are, KaSakura Melody." She put her hand to her mouth, "Oops! Or was I suppose to call you MPK instead?" Suddenly the class made an uproar.

_'And here it comes. She started it. There goes that one, most important fact no one can't seem get over...the fact that I was once a idol.'_

"MPK? Wait, you mean the MPK?"

"The kid prodigy? The one that used to _'hang'_ with HAYATO?" Hang? What do they me hang? I sung with him!

"What's she doing here?"

"That's right! I knew when I first saw you at the entrance exams!" She smirked, "You see, rumor has it that you had a little "accident" a couple years ago that caused you not to remember anything about music! And now here you are, standing up for someone who probably has no talent, when the truth is YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT!" For some reason, her words it me like lightning. That's not exactly what happened, but it was mostly true. I was frozen. Her smirk widened at my reaction, "Yeah that's what I thought." She sat back down. Students began to talk about me now, forgetting all about Haruka. My eyes widened.

"Me-chan?" Haruka whimpered, but I couldn't respond. I wanted to fight back somehow, but I was still in shock, I felt like I had been stunned by a taser. I stayed like that for the rest of the class. Once the bell rung, I was gone. Even though the others called me back, I just ran further and further away.

* * *

I sat on a bench by the lake. Such bad luck, it suddenly started to rain as I was out there feeling sorry for myself. But I didn't care, I just cried on. They were silent tears, but it still counts as crying.

_'I...I can't play music anymore...I remember how to read it, but as for actually composing and singing it...'_ More tears fell, _'I'm a failure. What am I even doing here?'_

"You'll catch a cold like that, Me-chan." I felt a jacket cover me. When I looked up, red eyes met mine once again.

"Otoya?" He smiled and lead me to a gazebo where we waited out the rain.

"So." He tried to start of a conversation, "Why didn't you tell us?" I looked at him he wasn't facing me though, "You know, about you being...well you?"

I looked away, "It wasn't important. Besides you guys would've started talking about me too."

"You don't know that." He said and turned his head toward me slightly smiling, "Don't be so, judgmental." I looked down. I know he was trying to cheer me up, but using reverse sociology on me? Its making me lose my self esteem. I think Ittoki noticed and changed the subject, "Ringo-sensei is such a bystander when it comes to bullying. You know, when you left after class Tomo, Masa, and Nacchan stayed behind and basically told him off for you."

"They did?"

"Yeah. You should have seen the look on his face, it was so funny!" He was still trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. He sighed then sat next to me, "Melody, listen. The gang and I, we don't care if you were a child star. I think its actually pretty cool that I get to met you..."

"You don't get Ittoki!" I shouted, "That's not why I'm upset! You heard them! I don't remember anything, except for knowing how to read it I know nothing!" I put my face in my hands, "I can't even remember how to do something as easy as composing a song..."

"HA!" He shouted and look back up at him in horror as he laughed. He put hand on my shoulder and pointed to himself, "That's it?! Don't worry about that, I mean look at me! It just so happens I can't write lyrics to save my life!"

"So then, you're just like me."

"Yup! And don't forget it!" He then sweatdropped at his words, "Look, you do want to remember how to make music right?"

"Of course! I would do anything!"

"Then If we study hard, we should be able to write some music. But you can never give up!" He told me, "You see, I've been singing ever since I was little. Every time I sing, it always cheers me up in the end. I wish, that if I debut, I could make music that could that cheer them up too." He flashed me one of his original smiles. For second I thought he was sparkling. "We've all decided that we'll start our writing projects tomorrow and we'd really like if it you would join us. Come Melody, join us. You don't have to do this alone, plus its not as fun doing it alone. We'll help you! Lets do it, together!"

He held out his hand to me. I hesitated but took it & stood up facing him, "I will. I'll do my best, for me and you guys." He smiled again.

"Alright then! Lets head back, I'm starving!" He says about to step out of the gazebo, so I tried to stop him.

"Ittoki wait! Its still raining!" Instead of grabbing his arm like I wanted to, I tripped. His back hit the pillar as I fell into his chest. I could just imagine the pain, "Gomennasai Ittoki! Daijoubu desu ka?!"

"I'm fine." He said rolling his shoulders to try the ease the pain, "You...HEH?" Suddenly blush formed on his face.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing!" Suddenly it stopped raining. "Well...how about we go, now?"

"Uh, yeah. Lets." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

For the next few days, Haruka and I agreed to study together, learning how to compose. During this time, I remember a little bit, but not much to praise about. I helped Haruka in any way possible. She was the one with the most pressure on her shoulders, having to write 4 different songs. But believe or not, she was doing well, she had perfected her composing skills within in that small time period. Haruka wanted to start with writing Ittoki's song first. She now had the skills, but was now missing the inspiration. I told if anything came to find, I would tell her write away.

I was back again sitting on the bench by the lake where Ittoki had found me. In order to keep my mind sharp, I was trying to compose a few songs of my own. Little came to me though, so I gave up for the night and just looked at the night sky. Haruka's deadline for her first song was in 3 days. No matter what she tried, nothing good came to her yet, she was still asking me for ideas as well. So, I decided to try and think what kind of song would fit Ittoki.

"Lets see." I whispered to myself, "Ittoki's kind, gentle, and caring. And he wants to cheer people up with his songs. So maybe...something a little upbeat..." A couple of notes bounced into my mind suddenly. I started humming them, then as I fixed it became a little more clear to me, and I started to sing them. "La La. La la la la la...lul lul lul lala, la lul la...Lul la la, la la la, la la la lul la...Yeah. Maybe like that..."

"That was beautiful." I suddenly jumped up as my eyes collided with red ones once again. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you!"

"Ah! Ittoki-kun, you scared me."

"But I really liked that. It was warm, it got me right here." He placed a hand to his heart.

"Really?!" I calmed down, "I mean, that's what I was going for. Cause its for you..." I felt a little embarrassed saying it, so I blushed a little. Otoya did the same, "Its only something off the top of my head though..."

"No way! That was real composing Me-chan!"

"You think so?"

"Of course! Are you sure you don't remember how to write music? You seem really good!"

"Thanks, but I'm learning just like you are." I told him.

"Well I still think that was pretty amazing for someone who's just learning." He smiled, "I came out here because I couldn't think of any lyrics, but you've inspired me! Hey, you mind if I add some lyrics to your song?"

"No, its fine it was for you anyway. Go ahead."

"Okay thanks! So, lets see...Futari de tsukuridasu, kono melody ni...nosete...Mirai ga...kyou ni kasanaru you."

"Those lyrics we're great!" I told him, Ittoki warmly smiled at me.

"Then how about, we come up with the rest. Together?"

"Alright. Lets do it!" We smiled at the same time. Being around Ittoki, even if you are in a bad mood, he'll always you smile. And that's exactly what I wanted to capture in his song. And after a couple more days of hard work, Haruka's composing, my...melody (yes play on words I know), and Ittoki's lyrics, we did just that.

**First Deadline Day...**

"Okay Ittoki-kun! When ever you're ready Hun!" Ringo-sensei told him once he was inside the booth. He Ryuya-sensei, the S class teacher, Haruka & I watched from outside by the control panel. Otoya took a deep breath then the music started...

_**Futari de tsukuridasu kono melody ni nosete**_

_**Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru you**_

_**Kawarazu gyutto kono phrase mitai ni**_

_**Hanashitakunai'nda…**_

_**Tsumazui chattari koron darishite futari wa iku**_

_**Ashita no hou e**_

_**Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae no koto demo**_

_**Noise darake sa**_

_**Tomechaou kono jikan Kami-sama ni tanon de**_

_**Time leap and Feed back mou**_

_**Tameiki ga deru kurai**_

_**Sorasenai sorasanai kimi no hitomi**_

_**Smile zenkai de ashita wo mezasou yo**_

_**1000% no genki de peace sign**_

_**Sono toki wa iu yo ano ni moji no kotoba wo**_

_**Dou shiyou mo naku heart ga Fly...**_

_**Kimi ni hikareru!**_

* * *

_**90**_

"No way!" I said in shock.

"My song passed!" Haruka shouted after we all looked up together.

"HARUKA! WE BOTH PASSED! YAY!" Tomo ran up to us and glomped Haruka.

"Great job, Haru-chan!" Natsuki congratulated, "Right Masa-kun?"

"Yes what he said." Masato replied stubbornly.

"NANAMI! MELODY!" Otoya was late and ran up to us. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID IT! IM SO HAPPY! IM SO PUMPED! IM SO MOTIVATED! SUPER MOTIVATED!" All of our eyes followed Otoya as jumped up and down repeatedly until he stopped, "YES!"

"Maybe a little too motivated."

"And a tad too energetic as well." Ittoki sweatdropped. After the teachers stated that retakes are next week, Ringo-sensei came over to us.

"Congratulations Haruka-chan! You passed the first part of your test. Now, you still have 3 more songs left. But after seeing what I've already have, I don't think it'll be much of a problem for you! Good luck!"

"Hai!" She said. We all went outside after that because it was getting to crowded inside.

"Okay, who's going next!?" Otoya asked us.

"Gosh, I haven't thought about it." Nanami told us.

"Well I vote for Masa-kun to go next!" Natsuki says.

"HEH?" Masato suddenly belts out, "Why me?!"

"Because I want more time to think!" Natsuki says bluntly. We all sweatdropped.

"That's no good reason! That's just selfish! In that case, I vote for you to go next, so I can have more time!"

"Actually I think Masa should go first as well." I say and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Not you too?!"

"Because, I don't know, I'm interested in what you'll come up with I suppose. I mean I heard you play the piano before, but I've never heard you sing before. I think it will be really...intriguing."

"I with them too!" Otoya shouts, "I want to see Masa break out his emo shell!" We laughed.

Tomo huffed, "Well I'm not in your group, but if I were, I'd say the same thing. And what I can tell, its a 4 to 1 vote, Masato-kun. In our favor!"

"Then its settled! Masato will go next! Alright! Lets prepare..." Suddenly, we all noticed the thunderstorm clouds over Masa's head then laughed at him. But just as I calmed down, I just so happened to spot someone else walking out of the building.

_'Tokiya? He looks upset, and slightly angry...I wonder what's wrong? Did he pass? He did pass...didn't he?'_

* * *

**OTOYA: LETS ALL SING TOGETHER SOME TIME! UTA PRI!**

* * *

**MPK: Comment what you think please!**


End file.
